


水汽

by akatsukigigi



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigigi/pseuds/akatsukigigi





	水汽

一吻终了。

轰拧了拧眉头，靠在爆豪的肩上喘了口气。  
好一会儿他才低声道：“爆豪你怎么在这？”

“你是蠢货吗？？！”

爆豪咬牙切齿地骂了一声，最终在轰白皙的颈项上恶狠狠地咬了一口，留下一个鲜明的印记。

轰原本一脸疑惑地看着爆豪，直到下身被什么东西给顶到了才会意地点点头。  
知道自己是Omega的轰焦冻一直以来都十分小心翼翼，没想到这一次会突然失控。  
幸好自己遇到的是爆豪，他有些庆幸地想到。

“轰焦冻，你可真是个...”

爆豪胜己已经不知道该怎么吐槽轰了，只能侧过脸又咬了下轰的耳垂。

他吻上轰的唇，感受到轰柔顺的回应，他的动作也放开了些。  
Alpha骨节分明的手指处处点火。从漂亮的锁骨到紧致流畅的腹肌，爆豪从不知道原来人的身体可以如此美丽。

轰有些难耐地闷哼出声，他的指尖试探性地触碰爆豪的紧实的腰际。爆豪就权当是轰的回应了，一把就抓起他的手放在自己的腰上环住。

水中的少年们，情热涟漪。

像是怎么都亲不够一样，爆豪从轰的唇一直吻到他精致的锁骨，在他身上留下只属于他爆豪胜己的痕迹。

手指已经探到了他的敏感，爆豪耐心地吻他，给他扩张:“放松一点，可恶怎么这么紧。”

“胜己……”轰无力地靠在爆豪身上，双颊潮红。他的胆子也大了些，喊出了自己一直想叫的名字。  
爆豪低声应了声，啄了一下他的唇。

爆豪抬眼看向轰的双眼，十分温柔地吻了吻他的伤痕，轰的脸上是难得一见的惊讶表情。

爆豪的眼神过分温柔，他从来没见过这样的爆豪。

爆豪蹭了蹭轰的头发，动作突然停了下来，低语：“你的信息素这么甜，有没有被其他人闻过？”

轰难受地动了动腰，渴望地抱住爆豪，说:“快点动。”

“回答我。”  
爆豪恶意地顶了一下又不动了。

轰的脸上全是情欲染上的红晕，他难耐地咬着嘴唇。

“除了你，没有其他人了。”

得到了满意的答案，爆豪胜己十分愉悦地亲了亲轰的下巴。

是从什么时候开始的呢，一直都想成为最强者的爆豪胜己突然就被这个清冷的少年吸引了目光。  
如果不是自己胸膛里的心跳声如此剧烈，爆豪胜己依然会以为轰焦冻于他而言只是一个优秀的对手罢了。

现在他明白了。

“除了我，就不能再有其他人了。”

爆豪胜己嚣张地宣告着自己的所有权。

“我们交往吧。”  
事后先提出来的竟然是轰。

“不行！！！”

爆豪莫名其妙地开始炸毛了，他哼了一声，立刻就拒绝了轰。

闻言，轰的情绪有点激动，他猛地抓住了爆豪的手。失控的右手迸射出的寒气冻得爆豪的手一疼。  
轰立即手足无措地放开了他的手，一脸委屈而迷茫。

轰小心翼翼地靠着他的后背，侧着头问道：“真的不行吗？”  
伴随着水流动的声音，他微微颤抖的声音让爆豪胜己忍不住笑出声来。

“蠢货，告白这种事情肯定得我先说啊。”

-End-


End file.
